


Terrible Nightmares

by volatileCalamity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I'm Sorry, really sad, update feels and it's basically my first work here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatileCalamity/pseuds/volatileCalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy wakes up in a dream bubble, and who does she see? Fefeta! Except, this Fefeta's from the future, and she has terrible news to tell Roxy. <br/>Basically a sadstuck, and it was based off of an RP I had shortly after the update.<br/> I know that's kind of impossible in homestuck, but please bear with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Nightmares

"ughh... what even...?"

You wake up near one of the various neon mauve pyramids in your land. You look around, only to see the setting change, and that's when you realize you're in a dream bubble.

God, you hate those things. Never quite got used to them, since apparently you tended to sleepwalk in Derse.

You walk around for a while, completely bored, since there's absolutely nothing to do in dream bubbles but wander around aimlessly. If only you had your martini with you...

Before you could even THINK about wrecking your sobriety streak, you notice a very similar, sprite-looking figure "float" toward you. There was no doubt in your mind it was your precious sprite, Fefeta. Oh, how you love your Fefeta.

 "fefeta!!! my dear, precious fefeta!!" You cheer. Fefeta's always been there. Even with all the drama going on with Jane, Jake, and Dick (oops- Dirk), she was always there with her silly catfish puns. Her adorable catlike smile always comforted you in your times of need. This game was getting tough, and Fefeta's just one of the few things you have that makes you forget.

"3833 < 38D 33P! ) (ello Roxy!"

" it feels like its been so long since its been just u nd me, you kno?"

" 38(( < I know... I ) (ope you can furgive me fur t) (at 38("

"o no, dont worry!!! its not ur fault at all!!" What with Dirk and Jake's romances.

Fefeta cheerful, serene smile slowly drifted from her face after the usual "3833 < 38D 33P!", and was now replaced with a rather troubled, nervous look.

Something's not right, you think. The only time Fefeta ever had that face on, was when she spoke about her separate lives. You would always listen, just as she would always listen to what you had to say about your life before SBURB.

"38(( < 38( Roxy, t) (ere's somefin I n33d to tell you"

"o? is efurythin ok?"

You make a slight wink that lets her realize your silly cat pun.

"38(( < 38( Not r33ly... s33, earlier today, somefin r33ly bad catpunned wit) ( me"

"wat happened??" she looks almost depressed, and now this is really concerning you.

"38(( < 38( W) (ale, it a little complicated" She looks down for a second, and continues.

"38(( < 38( I also met Jake's spurrite."

"Oh! Mr. Erisol!" You've heard many good things about Jake's sprite, but you're sure he's being naive about it. Erisolsprite's pretty cool, you guess. He could use some alcohol to rid some of that self-loathing.

In fact, now that you think about it, you're pretty sure Fefeta once told you about her mixed feelings about him. They both had a dramatic life before they became sprites.

" 3833 < Yes! I'm not sure if I told you t) (is befur, but I was matesprits wit) ( a ) (alf of ) (im."

Aw, the alien-relationship thing.

"38// < 38/ And I was killed by t) (e ot) (er ) (alf."

...oh hell no.

"8?? / 38? Whale, ) (alf of me was."

Why would anyone hurt poor Fefeta? What idiot could kill such a sweet, innocent girl? You make a mental note to beat the shit out of Erisolsprite the second you see him, even if half of him made half of Fefeta happy... despite how damn confusing this whole half-sprite thing is.

"man this sprite bizness makes this all p complicated"

"38(( < 38( Yea) ("

She looks down again, and continues.

"38(( < 38( I saw my meowrail, and ) (e was r33ly confused to s33 me? ) (e's blaming ) (imself fur ) (alf of my deat) (."

"but it wasn't his fault, rite?"

"38(( < 38o No! It was my fault fur not being t) (ere on time, befur ) (e was killed..."

She looks troubled. You don't want her to be troubled. You want to just hug her and tell her it's okay, but you know better. You let her finish.

"38(( < Mr. -Erisol apawligised to me, and I furgave ) (im! But t) (en it became r33ly confusing..."

"wat did he do?"

"38(( < Mr. -Erisol told me not to listen to my meowrail, and yet ) (e told me not to listen to Mr. -Erisol. ) (e kept apawlogizing, and ) (e was so CONFUS-ED 38("

She pauses, as if to think about it a little.

"38(( < 38( I didn't know w) (o to listen to! It was a flaundering situation and bot) ( were speaking to me at t) (e same time... my emotions couldn't ) (andle t) (e ) (eartac) (e wit) ( -Erisol, and reconciling wit) ( my meowrail."

You can't help but feel sadness for what she's feeling. Being merged with someone must suck, and coming back to life only to see your other deadmates, murderers, and best friends must be horrific.

"that just sounds...terrible :("

"38(( < it is 38("

"was i not there 4 this? wat wuz i doin?"

"3833 < 38D You kissed Dirk!!!"

oh.

/oh/.

/OH/.

You can't help but blush at the thought. Man, you loved him. If only that anime-obsessed douchebag weren't gay.

"o... omg. how did taht even go?!"

"3833 < 383 and you were also f33ling my meowrailsprite's muscles ) (33) (33!"

Funny, you hadn't even seen Dirk's sprite yet. You're pretty sure he didn't have one yet. Maybe his future sprite's gonna be some strong, body built weirdo. Boy, you feel bad for dirk already.

"hehe. but wasnt i tryin 2 help? :("

"38?? < You were r33ly distracted wit) ( ot) (er t) (ings, plus you're consumed by funny candy magic! ) (33) (33 38D"

OH YES, YOU'RE GONNA BE THE ONE WITH THE MAJYYKS. You can't WAIT until you brag to Jane and Jake about how magic is real.

"38?? < I'm not s) (ore ) (ow it began, but it was furry entertaining w) (ile it lasted, fur me, at least..."

what? 'while it lasted'? Now you're confused. You're getting a terrible feeling about all of this.

" hmmm, i gues i cant say, seein as it hasnt happend 2 me yet! but im sorry i wuz so distacted :("

"3833 < 383 You'll s33! ) (33) (33!"

Now there's that change of expression again.

"38(( < 38( It doesn't r33ly matter anymur, Roxy"

"why? what else happend?"

"38(( < 38( I'm r33ly sorry..."

Wait, what-

"38(( < 38c t) (e w) (ole situation was so confusing! And t) (en t) (e next t) (ing I know, I just..." her voice fades away. Oh no. 

"u just???"

"38'(( < 38( Do you remember w)(at catpunned to Jane's spurrite?"

"yea it tavrisploded or sumthin." wait

"o no, u dont mean-?"

There it is.

The change of expression, the more apologizing one appears.

"38(( < 38( I'm sorry Roxy... I'm D-EAD."

.............

You feel like you can't breathe.

There's something that's swelling in your chest, and it's keeping you from breathing.

Your lip starts to shake, and you can feel the tears threatening to pour.

It can't be.

Fefeta's not gonna die.

You can't let your only friend die. Not again. She's the only one you have left. Nobody else cares about you anymore. Just Fefeta. This game can take all  your alcohol, all your mutant cats, all your friendships with those you cared for, but not Fefeta. No. Never Fefeta. No. No no no.

You let out a pathetic sniffle.

"fef-fefeta..."

"38(( < 38( I just wanted you to know, t) (at alt) (oug) ( I won't r33ly be t ) (ere anymore fur you, I won't furrget you 38("

There has to be something you can do to stop it. There has to be. She's from the future, right? You can prevent it from happening.You can just get everyone together, celebrate Jane's birthday with her, and even invite GCAT over. You can keep everyone together, before they all start forgetting each other. Before they forget you. Before something happens to Fefeta.

"ill nefur 4get u either! :(" 

The tears finally come.

"fefeta, i..."

You can't even speak. You don't want to sob, not in front of Fefeta right now. You just want to hug her, make some ridiculous catfish puns, just talk about normal things... not this...

"38(( < 383 You were always dear to me. My sw33t, sw33t, sw33t, Roxy 38))"

You're getting choked up, and you can't even find the will to speak. You shake your head. Once. Twice. You keep shaking it until you might wake up and laugh at the terrible nightmare this was.

"38(( < 38( Don't be sad, Roxy! I'll always be t) (ere, even if you can't sea me"

" u were always there, even when my other friends werent..."

That was true. The day you decided to give up on the alcohol, nobody cheered you on as much as Fefeta. Jane even hinted out that she doubted you would last long. You refused to believe you heard that.

Every time you cried when you were upset about Dirk or Jane, Fefeta would usually listen to you vent and would even give you some advice. You don't think you could've kept up with sobriety without her. 

"38(( < 38( You were always dear to me!"

"38(( < 38( Don't be sad, Roxy"

She keeps trying to console you about her own death. 

"its hard!"

"38(( < 38) I'm purretty s) (ore your candy magics will k33p you from noticing I'm gone!"

"thats even worse! i dont want to forget!"

"3833 < 383 You'll be doing me a favur by staying ) (appy!"

"but i just..."

 "3833 < >38) and don't efur let my dirkroxy s) (ip sink!!!"

You make a weak attempt to smile, despite all the crap you'll have to cope with later on.

"ill try!  ill put tha best moves on dirk just 4 u!"

"38DD < 38D 33P!"

"nd who knows, mayb ill get 2 c u again!"

"3833 < 383 I'm s) (ore you will! Some day 383"

You're going to try to hold on to the hopes that you won't completely lose Fefeta forever. Maybe one day, you'll actually be able to see her, be it her two separate selves in a dream bubble, or just the sprite self.

"yea... yea! i just gotta...focus on that" You say, unsure if you'll really be able to keep it out of your mind.

"3833 < And as muc) ( as it pains me to say t) (is... goodbye, Roxy! 38("

You make a strong attempt to keep yourself from crying this time. She was so much like you... She said she once had the same problems with a love-interest who never really cared for her the way she did for him. Boy, can you relate to that... Fefeta wasn't just your guide, she was your closest friend. And now here she is, saying goodbye, and letting you know she's still there for you, one way or another.

"3833 < 383 Please take care of yourself, fur me 383"

"i will, i promise! i'll do it just for you!"

"38(( < 38( Goodbye, Roxy! I will s33 you soon. 383"

"goodbye, my dear, sweet, precious fefeta :'("

"38')) < 38) My sw33t, sw33t, sw33t, Roxy."

That was the last thing you heard before you woke up.

You find yourself asleep, curled near your fefetasprite, who is also asleep. You look at her with tired eyes, and scratch her head carefully. She glubs and purrs as usual, and the sound of that always makes you smile. 

Today, you were going to call Janey up and tell her to give some thought to her birthday party. Maybe, it'll just be one happy gather up, and bring nothing but good fortune from the game afterward.

You were going to try to keep your Fefeta alive.

Your dear, sweet, sweet, sweet, precious Fefeta.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, sorry this really sucked! I wrote over half of this before I went to bed, and I finished it know in the morning. I read a lot of decent fanfiction, but I can never really match up to that. This was my first, and of course I'll be writing some more, so hopefully I can improve throughout those works.
> 
> You can always send me a message at unhealthyfires.tumblr.com!
> 
> And as for the person I RP'd with, who I basically used most of our dialogue in this fanfiction from, was the wonderful Roxy RPer icantbelieveitsnotmeulin.tumblr.com
> 
> At the time, I was Fefeta. I'm not quite sure how she would speak, but this was my guess. And since Roxy is the "Rogue of Void", I'm assuming that she takes away Fefeta's void in speech, if that makes sense. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
